Fighting for Who?
by EleanorTheEnchantress
Summary: My name is Rin. And I have a major problem. You see in two months I am to marry Sesshomaru Tanaka. That is if I can manage to stay alive. I'm now a target for each of his exes. In fact, I think they might even have a league. An evil league. They have one sole purpose. To stop my wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Engaged

The ring on my finger felt like a hundred pound weight attached to my soul, just yanking away at my heart. Even if I took it off the burden was still there. While it was a gorgeous ring, with expensive sapphires and pearls, I didn't want it. All it did was remind me of the marriage I was being forced into. The marriage my adoptive parents arranged behind my back.

My hands glided over my keyboard as I typed in my _fiancé's _name: Sesshomaru Tanaka. Several articles and sites popped up. Most of them I had already read, but there was something new. I clicked on the video.

A demoness appeared on the screen, _"__Could one of the most eligible bachelors be going off the market?" _an image of Sesshomaru appeared onto the screen; it was a black and white composite shot at a very appealing angle. _"__The owner of Tama Jewelers, Midoriko, is world renowned for her custom ring designs and is one of the most sought after jeweler among celebrities. It seems that holds true for the former male model, Sesshomaru Tanaka. Who could forget when the gorgeous dog demon stunned the world with his androgynous look." _some of his most famous photo's rolled onto the screen, most made you question what exactly was between his legs._ "__He set the path for model's like Andrej Pejic and Stav Strashko. But his amazing ability to look great in woman's clothing didn't stop him from being a heart throb._

"_He dated Toran of the rock band Panther on and off for several months. Rumors ran around the world that he was having an affair with actress Sara Asano. But it was his four year relationship with fellow model Kagura that made everyone assume he was ready to settle down."_ The screen showed each one of their pictures, even a few with Sesshomaru._ "__Then one year ago, he announced his retirement from the fashion world to peruse a career in his father's electronics company, Western Incorporate. Weeks after the shocking announcement both Sesshomaru's and Kagura's publicists announce the end of their relationship."_

I rolled my eyes when they showed an animation of a broken heart and the splitting a picture of Sesshomaru and Kagura. These celebrity shows made me sick. I never followed the life styles of the rich and famous, and I didn't want to start. However, I wanted to know about my future husband.

"_So the question is, who is this ring for?" _They showed each of the girls side by side. _"__Is it one of his exes? Toran, who has now been chasing a solo career. Could it be Sara who recently went through a nasty divorce. Or is it possibly Kagura, whose multimillion dollar movie is being released this Friday." _The demoness came back on the screen. _"__Or is there someone new in this bachelor's life?"_

I clicked out of the browsers before turning my screen off. "Well, that was five minutes of my life I'll never get back."

I hugged my knees and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning, I had yet to fall asleep. The nerves in my body kept me up. Tomorrow, or should I say today, was the day I was having dinner with Sesshomaru and his family. I have only met him once, that was eight year's ago at my parent's funeral. I can hardly remember it, when your parents die you don't really pay attention to things around you. But I know he was there.

Glancing back down to my ring, I scuffed. After the arranged marriage was announced he didn't even give me the ring, his mother gave it to me when I was picking out my dress. It annoyed me, he could have at least try to make this work. But I knew that wouldn't happen. Sesshomaru hated humans. I have read countless articles about his hatred for my own kind. I could only imagine how much he loathed the idea of being my betrothed.

I crawled out of my seat. If was up then I might as well start my day. Swiftly, I took a shower before braiding my hair over my shoulder. I decided to wear plain jeans and my favorite burnt orange t-shirt. I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

After walking into the kitchen, I looked to the refrigerator. My list for the day was pinned to the metal with a magnate. The chores were listed front and back of the paper. At one point in my life, I debated if I was adopted purely for doing chores; perhaps I should consider changing my name to Cinderella. I started knocking things off the list. God knows if I didn't finish before Hana woke up at nine then I'd have my ass chewed off. I cleaned, dusted, sweept, mopped, ironed, scrubbed, and polished my way to the bottom of the list.

I finished in time to hear Kenji come into the kitchen. "Rin." My adoptive father greeted me.

"Morning." I poured him a cup of coffee, before handing it to him.

"I see you are wearing your ring, good." He seated himself at the table. The fact of the matter was I got in trouble if I didn't

"Might as well get use to it. Are you eating here today?" I really wanted to know if I had to redo the dishes.

"No, I will be having breakfast with the Tanaka's today. Business stuff." He looked as if he was ignoring me as he answered. "Where is the paper?"

I jumped up and retrieved the newspaper. "Sorry, I forgot."

He rolled his eyes snatching it from me. "Give a girl a diamond and she becomes stupid and mindless."

I acted like I didn't hear him. "What time do I have to be home for the dinner?"

"Ask your mother." he said frustrated.

"I have plans this morning." I said with my teeth clenched, one thing I hated was when the called each other my mother or father. "It's school related."

He sighed. "The dinner is at seven. You can figure at the rest."

Without another word I left.

* * *

**AN: Yay! This is my first fanfic. Please be kind and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In the Dark

I entered the school, a little unsure about what I should say. Kenji had made it very clear that I must switch my major to something that would benefit the Tanakas. What the hell does that even mean? Business? Something with computers? Design? I mean come on I highly doubt Sesshomaru is going to be like 'Hey Rin, ol' wife of mine, why don't you run the company today?'

With every ounce of my being I wanted to continue majoring in Photography. I loved it. After my father died I was left with his old Rolleiflex 2.8F TLR camera from the sixties. It had two lens in the front, the crank at the side and a viewfinder at the top. My best memories were of him teaching me how to use it.

When I came to the end of the hallway, I looked to the right. Going that way would take me straight to the schools admission's office, where I would have to explain how I wanted to change majors. But to the left I could find the familiarities of the Art department, which included the amazing dark room. I let my feet carry me left as I decided to at least tell my professor first. And I could tell you, he was not going to like this.

The strong chemical scents hit my nose as I walked by the darkroom. I forced myself to stop and inhale the bitter scents. My eyes darted up to the red light on the wall, it was off, which allowed me to know that no one was in the darkroom. I dug out my keys and unlocked the door. I was the only person the professor trusted with a spare key.

As I entered the room, I was hit with a stronger wave of chemicals. I flipped on the outside light before I turned the main light in the room on. I shook my head sighing, the people before me obviously had no respect for the room. The developer baths were still full, the chemicals were left out, and someone left their ruined film all over the counter. Instantly, I began cleaning the mess.

After I finished I turned the light off before stepping to the center of the room, my hand reached up and pulled each of the cords to the three red lights. It was a calming feeling being under the red lights.

I reached under my assigned cabinet and grabbed the roll of film that I had been purposely neglecting for eight years. Although I wasn't exactly sure what was on the film, I knew one thing. Some of the photo's were from my parents funeral. I swallowed hard as I began the steps to prepare the film for development. It was a long process, but my mind was focused on it and nothing else.

After I completed the steps needed, I had to let the film dry. I took the film and the scissors as I started to cut them into strips for drying. After I cut each strip I held it to the light to see what each photo held. I found pictures of my parents. They were smiling and happy. Not a care in the world. I found a few that my father took the liberty to take; they were pictures of my mother and myself.

There was a small knock on the door. Knowing the light wouldn't harm my film at this point I called out, "Come in."

After the jiggle of keys, the door opened. My professor, Hiro, stepped into the room turning on the lights. "I didn't expect to see you today."

I gave him a small smile, "You know I can't stay away."

He laughed as he began looking over the film. "This isn't your work." He commented on the quality of the photo, a bit confused.

"Yeah it is." I laughed, "Eight years ago."

"Oh. I see. You finally developed them." he started hanging the strips up for me.

My stomach flipped as I saw a coffin. "Yeah, I needed to see what was on here." I handed him the film, "Please cut the rest." I guess I wasn't fully prepared to see that yet.

He took them from me and sighed as he noticed what they were. He gently cut the strips for me. As he did so I tried to think of all the way I could tell him that I was here to switch my major. But I couldn't think of a way to tell him without telling him about my arranged marriage.

"It seems you liked taking pictures of this young man." he was trying to change the subject.

"Hm?" I took the strip of film as he extend it towards me, then held it to the light. My eyes widen as I realized who the subject was. Sesshomaru Tanaka. From the photo's I gathered that he was at the funeral, looking rather bored. But there wasn't just one photo, in all there was five of him. In most of them, he looked away from the camera but there was one that showed him looking at it. At me.

"Oh, and then there is this one. I gather you didn't take it. The quality is greater then before and your in it." he handed me another strip.

It was a picture of me clinging to Sesshomaru. He held me in his arms with the same bored expression on his face as I cried against his shoulder. I started to vaguely remember more of him at the funeral, but I still couldn't remember what happened in the picture.

"He looks familiar. Who is he?" Hiro asked as he began to check other students work.

I paused taking in a sharp breath. Now was as good as time as ever. "He is my fiancé."

Hiro looked to me. "What? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

Kenji and Hana made it very clear that I was to pretend that my relationship with Sesshomaru was one hundred normal. While arrangements were still common today, someone like Sesshomaru in an arranged marriage could seem a bit odd. Tanakas had requested that the situation was hush hush.

I smiled at him. "Well not many people knew. We both aren't one's to boast things like that, and with his position in the public eye we just decided to stay on the down low. Actually," the moment of truth, "It's why I'm at school. I'm switching my major, I decided to major in something that could benefit his company."

Honestly, I could not read his expression, but then he sighed and it registered as disappointment in my mind. "You're lying."

"No-"

"Rin." He cut me off. "You document everything in your photo's, even your parents funeral. I have seen almost all your work and until today I have never seen him."

I sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Photography is your life Rin. You would never willingly drop it." he paused for a brief second. "Of course, I guess this is none of my business."

I took in a deep breath, before glancing down to my wrist. It was nearly four thirty. "I really should be going. My friend is waiting for me." It was to late for me to go to the admissions office.

He nodded.

Quickly I hung up the rest of the film to dry before grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

"Rin." He called as I started down the hallway. "Just be happy, ok?"

I smiled at him. "Of course, have a good day."

He returned my smile "You too."

* * *

Looking into the mirror, I sighed. My hair was neatly curled a very strategies way. My face was lightly painted in neutral pale browns and there was coral blush blended into my cheeks. Kagome even went as far as to put false eye lashes on my face. "Is it a bit much?" I asked her.

"Of course not!" Kagome said. Besides Hiro, she was currently the only person who knew about the arrangement. "You look darling. Now," she held up a red dress and an orange one, "Shall we go for innocent and modest?" she extended the orange dress. "Or sexy and ravishing?" she put the red on in front of it.

I rolled my eyes before I grabbed the orange dress. I put it on knowing she'd turn to take me out of her view.

"Are you nervous?" she asked me.

"A bit." I said. "I mean, I have to marry this guy. So yeah I guess I am."

She laughed at me. "I would be pulling my hair out."

I looked back at the mirror and sighed. "I look like a child."

Kagome laughed again. "You chose innocent and modest."

Curious, I looked up at the clock. "It's ten after six." I groaned. "I guess I should go home."

She grabbed my shoulders. "Everything will be fine, I just know it!"

"Thanks Kagome. Especially for the hair and makeup."

"And lending you my dress?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'll see you later." I threw my bag over my shoulder.

"Bye! And good luck!" She called after me as I left her apartment.

As I exited the apartment building I noticed a commotion across the street. There were a bunch of photographer taking pictures of someone. As my eyes focused on the person I noticed who she was. It was Kagura, Sesshomaru's ex girlfriend. She was gorgeous. Her hair was pulled up on her head in the most elegant way and she wore a dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

Then I noticed it.

Kagura was looking directly at me. Her lips curled up in the corner, as she moved to step off the curve towards me. She stopped instantly in her tracks as she looked to her right. Her beautiful lips frowned as she stepped back on the curve, looking disappointed.

I jumped back as a car pulled up in front of me. It was possibly the most expensive sports car I had ever seen. The passenger door was pushed open.

"Get in." I heard a familiar voice demand.

Kneeling down, I looked into the car to see Sesshomaru. A blushed spread across my face as I looked back to Kagura. The glare on her face made my mouth go dry. I looked at him before taking a deep breath and got into his car. Then before I could even shut the door he sped off, his tires screeching as he zipped away from the curve.

* * *

**AN: Woooo! Chapter Two! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Means a lot! Oh to clear up the school thing. She's in college. XD Rin is about 18. She's not in grade school :D Love you guys! Please review!**


End file.
